1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic molding apparatus and more particularly to an automatic molding apparatus capable of detecting the rising speed of molten metal within a mold and controlling it in accordance with an optimum molding speed pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional molding method is effected by manual operation of an operator for adjusting total molding times. In this case, the rising speed of a molten metal within a mold has a significant relationship to cracks occurring at the surface of an ingot thereof, but heretofore there has been no method for accurately detecting it. Further, the quantitative relation between the rising speed of the molten metal and the ingot has not been made clear and the effective control of said raising speed of the molten metal can not be attained.